LOVE SICK
by Abanghopeu
Summary: Kim Taehyung, Si Flower Boy dan juga Model Student yang tengah dilanda Lovesick! A Taegi fiction. Kindly check this out i bet you'll like it!


Taehyung hanya berniat mencuci tangannya ditoilet karena seorang perempuan yang merupakan teman sekelasnya dengan tidak tau dirinya terus menerus memegang tangannya saat kerja kelompok dikelas.

Ia merasa gerah, sungguh. Rasanya sangat ingin menyentak tangannya dan memaki perempuan itu, tapi hey.. Taehyung tahu itu bukan hal yang baik.

Ibunya bilang Pria sejati tidak akan mengasari Wanita. Tapi mengapa perempuan jaman sekarang semakin tidak terkendali sih?

Taehyung masih menggosok punggung tangannya ketika Ia mendengar suara desahan perempuan yang diikuti erangan laki-laki dari dalam bilik toilet. _'Sial, Ini toilet laki-laki kan?'_ Batinnya.

Taehyung menajamkan pendengarannya hanya untuk mendapati desahan itu semakin nyata terdengar. Ia menggemeretakkan giginya geram.

 _'Kenapa banyak sekali orang mesum didunia ini?'_ Pikirnya frustasi.

Dengan kesal ia menendang bilik pintu disebelahnya—mengagetkan pasangan yang berbuat mesum itu— sebelum kemudian pergi dengan geraman yang menyeramkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung hanya remaja biasa yang duduk dikelas 10 SMA , ia tumbuh dengan baik. Tingginya semampai, Tubuhnya tidak kurus tidak juga berotot. Hanya pas dan sesuai untuk anak seusianya.

Wajahnya yang tampan dan nyaris cantik membuatnya populer dengan julukan _'Flower Boy'._ Taehyung tidak suka julukan itu. Tapi ia bersikap seolah hal itu tidak mengganggunya.

Walau sebenarnya dia sedikit terusik. Tidak, **Sangat terusik.**

Entah kenapa banyak perempuan disekolahnya yang begitu menggilainya.

Ia bukan murid jenius seperti Ketua Osis Kim Namjoon, juga bukan Park Jimin yang jago dance dan jago flirting. Ia hanya siswa biasa yang rajin masuk, mengerjakan tugas dan pulang kerumah tepat waktu.

Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa para gadis menyukai Pria cantik?

Bukannya yang manly itu lebih wah? yah, bukan berarti dia mengakui bahwa dia cantik sih. _'Tapi Aku juga manly kan?'_ Batin Taehyung mulai mempertanyakan dirinya.

Ia juga kadang kebingungan, kenapa ia tidak sedikitpun tertarik dengan gadis-gadis disekolahnya. Heol, bukannya sombong, tapi tempatnya bersekolah itu dipenuhi siswa-siswi dengan wajah yang rupawan, tampan dan cantik. Tapi Taehyung sejak dulu tidak pernah kepikiran untuk memiliki hubungan asmara dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Apa dia tidak suka perempuan? Eww. Taehyung awalnya juga mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Tapi membayangkan ia menggenggam tangan Taemin sunbae yang dikenal cantik atau Yunho seonsaengnim yang terkenal manly dan ganteng itu membuat Taehyung merinding seketika. Tidak..tidak. Ia bukannya **tidak normal.**

Ia hanya belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Itu dia alasannya. Lagipula, Taehyung bukan type pemuda yang suka melakukan hal-hal intim. Ia hanya menginginkan sebuah hubungan dimana ia dan pasangannya saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Sesederhana itu, .

Taehyung terkekeh sendirian dengan pemikirannya, ia menatap lorong koridor yang sepi. Sekolah sudah berakhir dari sejam yang lalu.

Lantas mengapa ia masih disini? Salahkan Mr. Eric yang menyuruh Taehyung untuk membantunya merapikan berkas-berkas ulangan harian anak kelas 3 mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara gerombolan geng nakal dibelakangnya.

Terkadang siswa nakal yang setingkat maupun kakak kelasnya meledeknya dengan sebutan 'Lelaki cantik'.Taehyung hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia kesal tentu saja, tapi ia tidak suka berkelahi. Itu merepotkan dan ia benci kekerasan. Namun terkadang mereka melakukan hal yang sedikit melampaui batas. Seperti saat ini...

Seseorang menarik tasnya dari belakang membuat langkah Taehyung berhenti. "Aww.. Coba lihat siapa yang belum pulang~" ujar seseorang dengan nada sing a song. Taehyung menyentak tangan seseorang yang mencolek dagunya usil. "Hentikan.. Ini tidak lucu.." sergah Taehyung yang disambut dengan decakan dari empat orang yang mulai menyudutinya.

'Ah sial..' Batin Taehyung memaki.

Johnny—salah satu dari mereka—dengan wajah meremehkan mendorong Taehyung ketembok. "Heh.. Kau tau apa yang lucu? Kau dan wajah jelekmu yang digilai wanita itu! Cih..bikin muak saja."

Taehyung mendengus. Inilah kenapa ia tidak suka jadi orang populer. Akan ada banyak orang yang membencinya karena rasa iri. Johnny yang melihat Taehyung mendengus seketika naik pitam dan menjambak rambut Taehyung membuat Taehyung meringis pelan.

"Apa? Kau mengejekku ya hm?" Kesalnya.

Taehyung menatap tajam Johnny. Ia tidak ingin berkelahi sungguh, tapi jika seperti ini, ia tidak mungkin diam saja kan? Maka dari itu Taehyung mendorong Johnny dengan keras. Johnny bersiul-siul melecehkan.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang..." Ujar Taehyung berusaha meraih tasnya ditangan Yuta. Yuta tersenyum miring kemudian melempar tas Taehyung ke tempat sampah. Taehyung menggeram kesal dan mendelik.

"Eww.. Anak mami. Kau pikir Aku takut ya?" Ledek Yuta dengan senyum kehabisan kesabaran. Ia lelah dan hanya ingin pulang cepat. Tapi kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya?

"ARRGGHH.." Taehyung berteriak kesal.

"KEMARIKAN TASKU!" Taehyung berteriak sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Yuta. Yuta terkejut sementara Johnny tertawa keras . Merasa ditertawakan, Yuta mendorong Taehyung kelantai lalu menendangnya.

"Sialan! Kau pikir Kau siapa? Dasar banci! Berani-beraninya berteriak padaku!" Taehyung menatap tajam Yuta. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Cukup sudah. Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia tidak akan menahan diri lagi.

Yuta yang merasa ditantang pun semakin kesal. Ia menendang Taehyung sekali lagi lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa? Apa? Kau suka padaku ya? Cih! Dasar tidak normal!" Mendengar itu Taehyung benar-benar merasa harga dirinya direndahkan. Ia seketika berdiri lalu menendang balik Yuta hingga Yuta terjatuh kesakitan.

'Ha! Rasakan itu!' geramnya.

Taehyung mencengkram kerah seragam Yuta lalu memukulnya dengan beringas. Taehyung tidak memberi Yuta kesempatan untuk membela diri. Nafasnya memburu, Taehyung benar-benar kesetanan!

Johnny yang melihat temannya dihajar si pemuda cantik tidak terima, ia menyuruh dua temannya yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton—Ten dan Dooyoung—untuk membantunya memegangi Taehyung sementara ia memukulinya. Taehyung kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan. Bagaimanapun satu lawan empat tidaklah seimbang.

"Pecundang!" Maki Taehyung sambil meludahi wajah Johnny yang kemudian memukul perutnya.

"Ha! Masih berani bicara rupanya? Lihat setelah Ku hancurkan wajah ini!"

Johnny bersiap memukul wajah Taehyung ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menahan tangannya yang melayang diudara lalu memelintirnya kebelakang.

"Aaakkhh.." Johnny mengerang kesakitan sementara Yuta, Ten dan Dooyoung melotot ketakutan.

Johnny menoleh kebelakang seraya memberontak, hendak memaki namun suaranya tercekat ketika melihat sosok yang ada dibelakangnya.

Sosok bersurai blonde cerah dengan beberapa plester kumamon menghiasi wajahnya yang dingin. Sosok itu menyeringai menatap Jhonny yang memucat. "Bersenang-senang tanpaku ,eh Johnny?" bisiknya dengan suara yang berat dan serak.

Johnny meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Yo..Yoon—gi..Sunbae.." cicitnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Johnny menoleh kebelakang seraya memberontak, hendak memaki namun suaranya tercekat ketika melihat sosok yang ada dibelakangnya.

Sosok bersurai blonde cerah dengan beberapa plester kumamon menghiasi wajahnya yang dingin. Sosok itu menyeringai menatap Jhonny yang memucat. "Bersenang-senang tanpaku , eh Johnny?" bisiknya dengan suara yang berat dan serak. Johnny meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Yo..Yoon—gi..Sunbae.." cicitnya.

Yoongi memasang ekspresi mencemooh masih memelintir tangan Johnny, menikmati ringisan yang keluar dari mulut Hoobae didepannya.

"Aku pikir Kau melupakan sesuatu Johnny-ya.." Yoongi memperkuat cengkramannya membuat Johnny mengerang keras.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak membuat keonaran dan mengganggu ketenanganku.." bisik Yoongi.

Ten ,Yuta dan Dooyoung tidak berani melakukan apapun, mereka tidak mungkin membantu Johnny karena itu sama saja melawan Yoongi yang artinya mencari mati. Jadi mereka hanya bisa mengernyit menahan ngilu melihat penderitaan Johnny dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"Ma—maafkan Aku Sun—AAKHH..SUN—BAE! AKU.. MOHON MAAFKAN AKUUUU.." Johnny menjerit. Tangannya seperti diremukkan, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Ia bahkan berfikir jika ia akan mati sebentar lagi jika Yoongi terus menyiksanya.

Yoongi mendengus lalu mendecih. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong Johnny ke arah tiga cecunguk lainnya.

"Ya..Urus dia!. Akan lebih baik jika kalian berempat segera pergi dari hadapanku atau Aku akan—"

Ten, Dooyoung dan Yuta sesegera mungkin menyeret Johnny yang hampir tak sadarkan diri dan pergi secepat kilat dari hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi berdecak. "Bedebah!" celetuknya sambil merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sebungkus rokok beserta pemantiknya.

Ia menyelipkan sebatang rokok diantara dua belah bibirnya dan mulai menyalakan pemantiknya. Yoongi hendak berjalan menuju parkiran saat seseorang menarik ujung seragam belakangnya yang mencuat keluar berantakan. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah polos yang dipenuhi luka.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi dingin.

Taehyung diam. Mulutnya kelu. Entah karena sudut bibirnya robek atau karena ia terpesona dengan sosok berandal dihadapannya.

Entah kenapa Taehyung menyukai bagaimana mata kucing Yoongi yang tajam melihatnya dengan tatapan malas nan sinis yang membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Taehyung ingin mengucapkan terima kasih namun suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Yoongi yang melihat Taehyung hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya pun mendengus. Ia menyentak kasar tangan ramping Taehyung yang masih memegangi ujung seragamnya.

"Pulang dan bersihkan wajah berantakanmu itu.." celetuk Yoongi sambil berjalan santai ke parkiran meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tak bergeming ditempatnya. "...Keren sekali.." gumam Taehyung. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman kotak yang manis.

"Ouch..sial..ini sakit sekali.." ringis Taehyung sambil meraih tasnya. Bersyukur tasnya tidak rusak. Taehyung merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. "Astaga! sudah sore sekali!" dan Taehyung berlari menuju halte diseberang sekolah sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan wajah babak belurnya dari sang Ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung memasuki halaman sekolah yang sudah dua hari tidak ditapakinya dengan bersungut-sungut. Ibunya memaksanya untuk beristirahat dirumah selama dua hari karena wajahnya yang babak belur. Ibunya bahkan menganjurkannya untuk pindah sekolah .

Heol. Taehyung tidak mau tentu saja. Ia sudah kelas dua dan akan sangat merepotkan jika ia harus menyesuaikan diri atau beradaptasi di sekolah yang baru. Tidak mudah mendapatkan teman yang dapat ia percaya. Belum tentu disekolah baru akan ada yang mau berteman dengannya, pikir Taehyung berlebihan.

Taehyung membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum sopan ketika melewati guru kedisiplinan yang membalas senyumnya.

"Oh Taehyung-ah... Kenapa sudah masuk? lihat lukamu belum sembuh betul.." ujar sang guru. Taehyung meringis menunjukkan cengiran andalannya. "Aku merindukan sekolah Seonsaengnim.." ujarnya polos membuat Yoochun Sonsaengnim—guru kedisiplinan terkekeh sambil menepuk pelan kepala Taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar model student yang baik Taehyung-ah...baiklah, segera masuk kekelasmu, Ok?" Taehyung membungkuk hormat sekali lagi lalu bergegas menuju kelasnya.

Ia menaiki tangga dengan cepat dan tergesa—karena ia ingin menyalin catatan teman sebangkunya, Hoseok— hingga ia tidak sengaja membentur bahu seseorang. "Yak!..Aish.." teriak orang dengan surai blonde itu.

"Kemana matamu..gezz.."

Taehyung melotot membuat matanya yang besar semakin membesar.

 _ **'MIN YOONGI SUNBAE!'**_ jerit Taehyung kesenangan dalam hati.

"Ma—af..Sunbae.." cicit Taehyung. Matanya mengawasi Yoongi yang hanya menggumam dan memberinya tatapan malas tidak peduli.

Yoongi hendak berjalan ketika Taehyung menarik ujung seragam Yoongi yang mencuat karena berantakan. Seperti dejavu, Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi. Yoongi menatapnya malas.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi garang. Ia sedang kelaparan dan ia sungguh tidak suka bocah dengan wajah tampan dan cantik dihadapannya ini. Wajahnya sangat mengganggu dan badannya yang lebih tinggi darinya mengusik harga diri Yoongi sebagai seorang senior yang ditakuti seantero sekolah.

Taehyung yang ingin membuka mulutnya spontan menutup mulutnya lagi, takut. Yoongi benar-benar dingin dan galak. Tapi Taehyung tau Yoongi bukan orang jahat. Buktinya kemarin ia menolongnya. Mengingat itu Taehyung lantas tersenyum-senyum membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya langsung berekspresi geli.

"Sial.. Kau membuang waktuku bocah!" sergah Yoongi beranjak pergi menuju kantin meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap punggung sempitnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Urgh... Yoongi-Sunbae memang keren.." ujar Taehyung dengan wajah bersemu. Ia bahkan lupa jika ia sekarang masih berdiri ditangga menuju kelasnya. Pikiran dan akal sehatnya sudah terkontaminasi dengan sosok senior galak dan cool bernama Min Yoongi. Alasan sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin pindah sekolah.

Ahh... Min Yoongi.

Rambut blondenya yang acak-acakan namun terlihat halus. Kulit putih pucatnya. Mata kucingnya yang tajam. Hidung mungilnya. Dan jangan lupakan bibir merah mudanya yang sering membentuk seringai seksi. Dan ah! Suara beratnya yang serak-serak basah! Memikirkannya membuat Taehyung mendadak merasa gerah dan kepanasan!

"Yak Kim Taehyung!" Taehyung melompat kecil, terkejut. Matanya mendelik ke arah Hoseok yang juga memelototinya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" kesal Taehyung. Hoseok berdecak keras.

"Top Model Student Kim Taehyung...tidak tau terima kasih, ckckc .. Aku menyadarkanmu dan menyelamatkan imagemu tau! bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihat wajah anehmu barusan? eww.. Apa yang Kau lamunkan di pagi hari seperti ini? Mesum! wajahmu sangat mesum! OH MY GOD!" teriak Hoseok heboh. Taehyung memukul kepala Hoseok lalu meninggalkannya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ya! Kim Taehyuuuungggg!" teriakan melengking Hoseok menggema dikoridor yang masih sepi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan wajah Taehyung sudah kembali mulus tanpa sedikitpun bekas luka yang tersisa.

Kalian mau tau rahasianya? Silahkan tanyakan pada Ibu Kim Taehyung.

Ia masih mengingat betapa berita tentang pengeroyokan dirinya menjadi topik hangat selama sebulan penuh! Teman-teman perempuan dikelasnya bahkan dikelas yang berbeda dan adik atau kakak kelasnya semakin mengganggunya karena mereka tidak berhenti menanyakan keadaannya.

Apakah lukanya sakit?. Atau mereka yang memaksa ingin merawat dirinya. LOL. Mereka bahkan menawarkan untuk mengawasinya seharian dikelas agar mereka dapat melindungi dan menjaganya. Eww. Itu benar-benar sangat menjengkelkan. Taehyung semakin susah bernafas.

Johnny dan kawan-kawannya dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena laporan Ibunya dan para perempuan yang tidak terima melihat wajahnya dirusak.

Well Taehyung sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli tapi berbeda dengan Ibunya, Ibunya tidak mau mengambil resiko jika suatu hari nanti akan terjadi kejadian yang sama jika Putera kesayangannya masih bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Anak-anak berandal itu.

Taehyung mendengus. Ibunya sangat membenci anak-anak atau remaja nakal dan berandalan maka dari itu ia mendidik dirinya dengan sangat keras.

Ibunya menginginkannya menjadi anak yang sempurna dalam segala bidang. Namun Taehyung tahu, dirinya bukanlah anak yang special. Otaknya biasa-biasa saja. Tidak jenius namun cukup pintar. Beruntung ia adalah anak yang rajin dan giat itulah kenapa guru-guru disekolahnya menyukainya.

Taehyung berjalan cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju atap, ia bersusah payah melarikan diri dari kerumunan gadis yang terus menerus mendesaknya untuk makan siang bersamanya.

Taehyung mendesah lega ketika matanya menatap pintu atap sekolah yang usang. Pintu itu terlihat nyaris bobrok namun dipenuhi sticker dan coretan tidak jelas. Mata besar Taehyung membaca coretan besar seperti graviti yang ditulis dengan pylox bertuliskan **'MASUK = MATI'**

Ia terkekeh gemas. Selama sebulan ini ia merasa tersiksa karena terus menerus memikirkan Yoongi, Ia seperti tengah dilanda Love Sick.

Pikirannya terus meneriakkan nama Min Yoongi. Susah tidur, kehilangan nafsu makan bahkan hampir sebulanan penuh ia memimpikan sosok bersurai blonde itu. Bukannya ia keberatan, ia justru bersyukur.

Tapi jika kalian berpikir memimpikan sosok itu dapat mengurangi rasa rindunya, kalian salah. Taehyung justru semakin merindukan sosok itu. Dan ia juga merasa tersiksa kala mimpinya itu sedikit ugh..erotis.

PLAAKK

Taehyung menggampar pipinya sendiri berusaha menyingkirkan lamunan akan mimpi erotisnya.

Taehyung bukannya tidak melakukan apapun. Ia berusaha menemui seniornya itu namun ia kesulitan karena selain gadis-gadis yang terobsesi padanya itu selalu mengganggunya, Min Yoongi sangat sulit ditemukan!

Entahlah, padahal rambutnya sangat mencolok. Seharusnya ia mudah terlihat , apa karena postur tubuhnya yang kecil ? Hehehe...

Taehyung jadi harus bersusah payah menggali informasi mengenai senior yang paling ditakuti di Bangtan High School itu melalui beberapa narasumber. Salah satunya Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin selaku Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Osis. Mereka bilang Min Yoongi yang penyendiri itu punya tempat persembunyian pribadi. Diantaranya Atap atau gudang di belakang ruang olahraga yang ia sulap menjadi tempatnya bersarang. /haha

Taehyung membuka pintu atap dengan hati yang berdetak tidak karuan. Ia sudah mengecek gudang tempat favorite Yoongi bersembunyi tapi sosok blondie itu tidak ada disana, makanya Taehyung kemari.

Taehyung mengatur nafasnya, hidungnya kembang kempis karena senang dan juga nervous. Belum lagi jantungnya yang berdebar kacau.

Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dan menemukan sosok yang selalu berkeliaran dipikirannya itu tengah menyenderkan badannya dikawat pembatas sambil memejamkan matanya dalam posisi duduk. Wajahnya tampak damai dan polos dengan poninya yang bergerak lembut tertiup angin.

Sosok dengan surai blonde yang mendengar suara decitan pintu dan langkah kaki seseorang itu berdecak malas masih dengan kelopak mata tertutup. Seseorang memasuki daerah kekuasaannya dan mengganggu aktifitas tidur siangnya! _Siapapun itu ia akan segera mati ditangannya!_ pikir Yoongi bengis.

Bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekatinya semakin nyaring terdengar namun Yoongi terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Heol. Ia sangat mengantuk rupanya. Ya..dia sih memang mengantuk setiap saat.

 **TAP. TAP. TAP.**

"Sunbae?"

"..."

"Eh...tidur ya..?"

LOL. Yoongi merasa pelipisnya berkedut-kedut kesal. Sudah jelas ia sedang tertidur, masih saja bertanya. Orang yang mengganggunya ini pastilah idiot, pikir Yoongi. Yoongi masih memejamkan matanya saat dirasakannya sesuatu menyentuh pipinya. Menjalar ke hidung kecilnya lalu ke philtrumnya. Yoongi nyaris menahan nafasnya ketika sesuatu yang ia yakini jari seseorang itu mendarat di atas bibirnya, mengelus-ngelus labiumnya itu.

Suara desahan nafas berat terasa begitu dekat dengannya. Yoongi dapat mencium aroma orang itu. _'Kim Taehyung...?'_ batin Yoongi.

"Sunbae...Maaf—Aku tidak tahan.."

Yoongi mengernyit hendak membuka matanya ketika sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi begitu cepat. Ada benda aneh yang mendarat dibibirnya! Tidak..Tidak!.. benda aneh itu...

Seseorang mencium bibirnya!?

Yoongi membuka matanya—melotot dan mendorong kasar seseorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya mencuri ciuman darinya.

Sementara Kim Taehyung—sang pelaku—mengerjap terkejut karena terdorong kebelakang dengan keras. Bokongnya membentur lantai atap dengan keras dan rasanya sakit , Yoongi mendorongnya dengan sangat kuat. Yoongi menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya , nafasnya memburu karena amarah dan terkejut. Wajah putih pucatnya kini memerah sampai ketelinga. Yoongi menatap bengis Taehyung dengan mata kucingnya. Taehyung menganga terpana, menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya. Melihat bagaimana wajah pucat Min Yoongi yang memerah karena ulahnya membuat adrenalinnya terpacu terasa menyenangkan.

Sepertinya Min Yoongi berhasil membangunkan sisi lain Kim Taehyung yang selama ini tertidur.

"Sunbae.." Taehyung berucap dengan nada memuja sementara Yoongi berdiri gusar masih mengusap bibirnya.

"KAU—" Yoongi mencengkram kerah seragam Taehyung—membuat Taehyung yang semula terduduk, berdiri karena tarikannya.

"APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN INI HA? KAU MAU MATI?" Hardik Yoongi.

Taehyung tersenyum dengan matanya yang bersinar aneh.

Min Yoongi berbicara dengannya, menyentuhnya dan begitu dekat dengannya. Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuh seniornya itu yang memabukkan. Matanya tidak lepas memperhatikan belahan bibir Yoongi yang bergerak memakinya , seolah menari dan menariknya untuk mendekat.

Seperti terhipnotis , Taehyung menggapai wajah kecil Yoongi, membingkainya dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya. Matanya menelusuri wajah pemuda yang terkejut dihadapannya.

Taehyung menikmati bagaimana mata kucing Yoongi membesar karena ulahnya, dan bagaimana bibir pouty itu membuka dan menutup.

Yoongi menelan liurnya dengan gugup. Sosok dihadapannya ini benar-benar berbahaya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang aneh. Yoongi juga tidak tau kenapa ia tidak bisa memukulnya dan mengapa ia seolah-olah melemah dihadapannya. Yoongi tidak suka ini.

Yoongi begitu sibuk berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika Taehyung mulai bergerak mendekat. Taehyung menarik pinggang Yoongi kearahnya, membuat si blonde memekik kecil terkesiap. Tangan kiri Taehyung menahan tubuh kecil Yoongi merapat padanya sementara tangan yang satunya masih membingkai wajah Yoongi.

Taehyung merunduk ingin menggapai wajah Yoongi sementara Yoongi mulai panik. Yoongi mendorong dada Taehyung dan bergerak mundur namun Taehyung tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri.

Ia meremas pinggang Yoongi dan menekannya dengan cukup kuat menghasilkan desisan dari bibir Yoongi. Sudut bibir Taehyung melengkung membentuk seringai. Ia menyukainya. Desisan dari bibir Min Yoongi. Dan ia ingin mendengarnya lagi , lagi dan seterusnya. Tangan Taehyung mencengkram rahang Yoongi, memaksa si blonde yang mungil itu untuk mendongak menatapnya.

Yoongi masih memberontak tapi Taehyung mengukung tubuhnya begitu kuat. Entah darimana kekuatan Taehyung berasal.

"Sunbae.." lirih Taehyung. Matanya menari merekam setiap inchi wajah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Le..pas bocah.." gusar Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai ketakutan. Taehyung menyeramkan! Yoongi yang melemah atau Taehyung yang benar-benar kuat? Yoongi yakin pinggangnya sudah memar karena Taehyung mencengkramnya begitu kuat.

Yoongi mendesis dan berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya saat Taehyung mulai mengendus lehernya. "Sunbae.."

"Tidak..Kau bocah gila lepaskan Aku!"

Yoongi memberontak liar dalam kukungan Taehyung sementara Taehyung terkekeh tiba-tiba, mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pinggang dan rahang Yoongi.

"Kau indah Sunbae..Aku menyukaimu.."

Yoongi berdecih, matanya menatap sinis Taehyung yang terus tersenyum polos padanya. 'Dia benar-benar sudah gila..' batin Yoongi.

"Kau...Kau aneh..Kau gila!" pekik Yoongi.

Taehyung tersenyum dengan matanya yang masih memuja sosok indah dalam cengkramannya. Model student itu mendorong Yoongi tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi terjatuh dengan keras kebawah.

Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu—Taehyung lantas kembali mengukung Yoongi, memerangkap dan menindih si blonde dengan tubuhnya yang hampir 2 kali lipat lebih besar.

Sudut bibir Taehyung melengkung membentuk seringai. Menikmati bagaimana sosok yang ditakuti seantero sekolah melemah dalam dominasinya, sungguh menyenangkan!

Matanya menjelajahi wajah dibawahnya. Mengamati bagaimana mata kucing itu menatapnya dengan beragam emosi dan bagaimana bibir merah jambu itu bergetar dan terbuka sedikit.

Ah..

Bibir itu..

Bibir yang membuat Taehyung kehilangan kewarasannya sejak pertama ia melihatnya. Bibir yang seolah menghipnotisnya , memanggilnya untuk menyesap dan mencumbunya.

Dan Taehyung melakukannya lagi.

Lebih keras , dalam dan liar dari yang sebelumnya.

Ia tidak memikirkan fakta bahwa ia belum pernah berciuman ataupun mencium orang lain. Taehyung hanya mengikuti insting dan nalurinya untuk mendominasi Yoongi.

Menyesap, mengulum, menggigit dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Yoongi.

Menghisap benda lunak didalamnya. Ia Ingin mencicipi semua yang ada pada Yoongi. Ia ingin memilikinya.

Hatinya. Tubuhnya. Semuanya. Min Yoongi seutuhnya.

Yoongi menggeliat liar dalam kuasa Taehyung. Dadanya sesak kekurangan oksigen karena Taehyung tidak juga menyudahi ciuman paksanya—terus menghisap dan menggigiti bibirnya. Air mengalir dari sudut matanya , Yoongi meringis dalam ciuman Taehyung.

Ia sekuat tenaga berusaha menghentikan ciuman ganas Taehyung dengan memberontak lebih keras lagi.

Beruntung, Taehyung menghentikan ciumannya itu dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka hingga benang-benang saliva terputus seiring jarak yang tercipta.

Taehyung tersenyum miring dan menjilati saliva yang turun dari bibir Yoongi—yang membengkak semakin memerah. Lidahnya menelusuri rahang Yoongi dan menjalar ke leher putih pucat itu. Mengendus dan membauinya sementara Yoongi yang lemas berusaha mengais oksigen dan menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Yoongi tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Ia tidak pernah berciuman—bahkan memikirkannya saja ia tidak pernah— itu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan orang sepertinya lakukan.

Ia tidak tertarik dan tidak mau tahu.

Dan fakta bahwa seseorang yang asing baginya sekarang tengah mencumbuinya membuatnya benar-benar pusing dan ketakutan. Pikirannya berkabut dan pandangannya memburam.

Yoongi memekik ketika Taehyung menggigit lehernya cukup keras. Ia mulai memberontak lagi namun Taehyung kini mencengkram kedua tangannya dan menindihnya dengan sempurna, membuatnya sesak dengan berat badannya. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha menghindar namun itu justru memberi akses lebih bagi Taehyung untuk melecehkan dan menandainya lebih jauh. Yoongi menggeram membuat Taehyung terkekeh diselasela kegiatannya menandai lehernya.

"Hh..hah..hen—tikan ini! Kepa..rat rrgh.." Yoongi berteriak. Dadanya sesak, tubuhnya sakit dan hatinya hancur.

Tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bahwa ia yang mampu membuat babak belur belasan orang akan berakhir dilecehkan oleh seorang lelaki seperti saat ini.

Taehyung menciumi ceruk leher Yoongi dan beralih ke tulang selangkanya, menggigit dan menyesap memberi tanda cinta disana.

Yoongi menjerit, meringis, menangis. Ia tidak peduli, suara Yoongi bagaikan melodi terindah untuknya saat ini. Membuatnya semakin ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi.

"...Ahh..Ku—mohon..hiks..hentikan.." Yoongi mulai memohon,putus asa dalam ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia benci dirinya yang tidak berdaya ini.

Yoongi sesenggukan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Yoongi. Ia merendahkan wajahnya dan menjilati air mata dipipi Yoongi—menggigit pipi itu dengan lembut kemudian mengecupnya.

"Jangan menangis Sunbae.." Ucap Taehyung. Matanya melirik bibir Yoongi yang bergetar. Jemari Taehyung bergerak mengusap bibir itu.

"Jangan digigit.." Lirihnya penuh kasih.

Yoongi membuang mukanya kesamping, menghindari sentuhan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengernyit dengan tampang sedih diwajahnya yang kini tampak lugu. Tangan besarnya meraih wajah Yoongi dan membawa wajah cantik itu untuk menatapnya. "Sunbae..jangan marah padaku.." Ujarnya lagi , dengan nada sedih yang terdengar polos.

Yoongi mengatupkan rahangnya yang mengeras.

'Bagaimana bisa dia memasang wajah polos itu setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku?' Batin Yoongi. Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang kini juga menatapnya bingung. Bingung dengan watak dan ekspresi Taehyung yang berubah-ubah drastis.

Taehyung yang sekarang menatap Yoongi dengan mata yang berbinar polos itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri , dengan nada malu-malu bertanya—

 _"Sunbae..Aku..menyukaimu. Kau mau jadi kekasihku kan?"_

 **Gulp**.

Mata kucing Yoongi membesar terkejut. Kepalanya seperti terhantam sesuatu dan tiba-tiba semuanya terasa gelap.

Namun Yoongi masih bisa menangkap seringaian di wajah rupawan itu sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menelannya.

 **"You are mine and mine alone..Min Yoongi.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

Umm.. Hello ?

Hehehehehe.. Gimana gimana?

Gaje ya pffttt. (´∀')

Lha emaaaangg.. Kkk..

Siapa yang suka Yandere!Taehyung? hehe..

oiyaaa..

Abang cuma mau minta tolong , karena akun berkonten bottom yoongi itu jarang terutama yang hareem yoongi , please..

Kindly check—follow this account and share it if you are a bottom yoongi stan ~

[Buat yang mau berbaik hati promotein juga boleh pake bangeeeett]

Twitter : /btsxminyoongii

IG : /kittyoongii

Fanacc/rps Yoongi bottom.

THANK YOU (●´∀｀●)


End file.
